Princess Consort
by gunman
Summary: Shinji Ikari gets teleported to the planet Alderaan where he meets the cute and feisty Leia Organa, and joins her in helping to overthrow the evil Galactic Empire. But things will change because Shinji is here, and he is not alone. My 200th Story! In honor of the late Carrie Fisher. Chapter 2 uploaded.
1. Shinji Meets Leia

_**PRINCESS CONSORT  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Star Wars, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji Ikari and Leia Organa hook up when Shinji is teleported to Alderaan by the 12th Angel.

Authors Notes: This story was suggested to me by a friend, but I've been having some trouble with it due to several issues, including personal ones. Also, this is my 200th Story, and I think it's appropriate that it's in-part memory to the late Carrie Fisher, one month after her death. And really, I could use some ideas for this.

RIP Carrie Fisher, December 27, 2016.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

(Alderaan, 5 BBY)

Leia Organa, daughter of Bail and Breha Organa, had just turned 15 years old yesterday, was playing in the gardens of The Royal House of Alderaan, alongside her friend and adopted sister Winter Organa. Her party had been fun and she had gotten to enjoy it with her family, which had been difficult since all the turmoil that had slowly been building across the galaxy as of late, thanks to the Empire.

Winter had been Leia's closest friend since she was little. Winter possessed a holographic and audiographic memory, and had a poise and bearing, as well as a physical beauty, that made people think she was the princess instead of Leia who had a tomboyish attitude and appearance. A stark contrast to Winter herself.

But Leia had her own gifts as well. One that she was not even fully aware of.

While Leia was happy in her life, she knew that other things were going on.

The Empire, having solidified it's grip upon the Galaxy more than a decade ago, was slowly making pathways into getting it's hold on EVERY corner of their universe.

Her father, Bail Organa, was working with several other senators who were in opposition to the Empire and it's rather ruthless methods of securing order throughout the galaxy. Palpatine had been insistent that it was for the greater good, but many were beginning to feel uneasy because of it.

Word was Bail was trying to enlist the last remaining Jedi in the galaxy to help him out. But he had only run into a couple of potentials. Most were in hiding and could not be reached.

The Empire had managed to control most of the galaxy with their storm troopers and armada of ships as well as wiping out most of the Jedi Knights, once the peace keepers in the Old Republic. While it was known that the Emperors primary enforcer, Darth Vader, was once a Jedi, there were some rumors of others with Force-abilities who were in hiding, who continued to oppose the Empire.

Leia was curious about this, about the Jedi, but knew that she and the others couldn't rely on them solely in this dark and perilous time.

 _I wish I could help my father in some way_. She thought. _I wish I could contribute something_.

Leia suddenly felt something was about to happen. She looked up and around, as if expecting something to happen.

Noticing her sudden shift in movements, Winter was curious.

"Leia? What's wrong?" Winter asked.

"Something... is coming." Leia said, ominously.

Suddenly, a strange flash of light appeared overhead.

Leia and Winter gasped when they saw it, even as they saw something fall from the sky, right towards them.

"Leia! Look Out!" Winter shouted.

The pair gasped as a body fell from the sky, crashing hard through the branches of one of the trees in the garden, and landed hard in the brush. With a sickening crash and thud, Leia, being naturally curious, rushed over to see who or what it was.

"Leia! What is it? Who is it?" the white-haired beauty asked as she raced after Leia.

"It's a boy. I... I don't know him." Leia said.

"Is he dead?" Winter asked.

"I... don't think so." she said as she checked him over carefully.

Leia saw that he was breathing, but barely.

"He looks injured. Quick! Get my father and some help! The doctor! Hurry!" Leia shouted in panic.

Winter rushed off to get help, even as Leia stayed with him.

Looking at the boy, she brushed a stray lock of brown hair out of his face. She had a slight blush on her cheeks at how cute he seemed.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bail and his wife Breha quickly arrived with their family physician and a couple of guards. The boy, having appeared out of nowhere, was a natural concern for the group. However, being heavily injured and unarmed, their fears were eventually swayed. The doctor stabilized the boy and the guards brought him into one of the guest rooms.

A physician was able to quickly evaluate the boy, once they got his strange bodysuit off of him. Though he was injured and weak, he would survive.

However, what was strange, was that he had several injuries that were older the injuries he had sustained falling from the sky and into the plants and trees of the garden. The most prominent, which was something Leia had noticed right away, was the deep facial wound around his right eye. It looked to be the oldest of his injuries, and looked like someone had took a spike to the boys eye.

That gave Bail a disturbing thought as to what the boy had been through.

When he woke up, Bail had a psychologist evaluate him.

Leia and Winter listened to him and what he said.

His name was Shinji Ikari, from a place called Tokyo-3, on Earth.

None of them had every heard of him or anyplace like that.

The more Shinji spoke, the more the doctors and psychologists were convinced that he was crazy. Nothing he said made any sense. He spoke about a war against giant beings called Angels, a para-military agency called NERV, the giant robots that he and his fellow pilots commanded in battling the Angels, about a beautiful blue-haired albino with red eyes, a fiery German girl with strength and attitude, his playful drunken guardian and commanding officer, his friends from school and co-workers in NERV, and his strange food-mooch of a penguin, which no one had a clue what that was.

He even mentioned his apathetic and seemingly ruthless father who was the commander of their organization.

However, Leia knew that he was telling the truth. Somehow, she just knew.

The only possibility was that he was from another universe. That idea seemed preposterous, but Winter was able to back Leia's claims because she had seen the portal open the same time Leia did.

The doctors were able to preform a cerebral scan on him, to check for any type of brain damage. They find none.

His genetics are not in any known database, and his name, finger prints, and retina scans also come back negative. He was truly an unknown in their world.

What they didn't know, was that Shinji's arrival in this world, would change things. Many things, which they themselves were unaware of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Shinji rested, Bail and his family, which included Winter, started talking.

"What are you proposing, dear?" Breha asked her husband.

"Shinji claims to be a soldier from another world. Albeit a reluctant one. We would be foolish not to utilize that to the best of his abilities." Bail said.

"I think that would be... a mistake." Winter said.

"What do you mean?" Bail asked.

"From what I've seen, Shinji doesn't seem to be a willing combatant. If anything, he's a reluctant soldier in a war he never wanted to be a part of." she said. "Almost like he was forced to fight."

"While I agree with your assessment, he has a unique experience that could be useful." Bail said.

"Useful? If he is from a completely different universe, then everything he knows and has gone through is nothing like what we've had to deal with." Winter said.

"Leia, what do you think?" Breha asked her daughter.

Leia was silent for several seconds, before she spoke up.

"He's alone. In a different time and place. The society that he comes from, the level of technology he has indicated, is different than our own. We need to give him something. Something to fight for, something to... live for." Leia said.

The trio looked at Leia and then at each other. Bail then turned to Leia.

"What do you suggest, Leia?" Bail asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji eventually made a full recovery and was taken into the care of the House of Organa.

Leia and Winter became his closest friends.

Leia's suggestion was to tell Shinji everything about their universe that was most relevant, starting with their history for the last 20 years.

Of how The Clone Wars started with the Battle of Geonosis, which was approximately twenty years ago. About The Jedi Purge, which was 15 years ago. Of The Galactic Empire coming to power at around the same time, and how she and her family were part of a group that was trying to restore democracy to the galaxy. They told him about the different worlds and societies that existed in this galaxy, about their level of technology, everything from speeders to star ships, from droids to the vast variety of alien species and creatures that they knew about.

And then, they made Shinji an offer to join them, as Leias and Winters companion.

Leia was sure they could trust him, and Winter didn't seem to sense anything wrong with the young man.

The house psychologist confirmed that Shinji was not deceitful or subversive in anyway. He had a few confidence issues, and his overall health needed to be changed or he might die before he reached his 20th year.

It took Shinji several days to come to a decision.

With no way home, and nothing to lose, as well as being completely cut off from anything and everything he knew, Shinji eventually decided to help the people of Alderaan as best he could.

Leia herself was glad to hear that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TBC**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMAKE!

Darth Vader, the dark lord of the Sith, and his associates, Mara Jade and the mysterious Seventh Sister, stood watching as Asuka Langley Sohryu, a member of the Imperial Garrison, was standing triumphantly over the bodies of several rebel soldiers who had just been defeated by her unit inside one of the Empires facilities.

However, Asuka was claiming sole victory for this.

"Did you see that? Did you see how I killed all these Rebel Scum with grace and elegance?" Asuka declared. "Not a shot wasted and no one survived! Why, I'll bet I'm the best and most talented officer in the entire Empire! No one can match my skill and beauty! For I am the Great Asuka Langley URK!" she suddenly gasped, feeling invisible hands latch around her throat and lift her off the ground.

She was suddenly thrown into the Carbonite Freeze unit, as another invisible hand threw the switch on the controls.

A WHOOSH and HISS sounded and all was silence, before a large mechanical claw lifted a metallic slab out of the pit and dropped it unceremoniously on the ground. The frozen face and body of Asuka Langley Sohryu was forever etched in carbonite.

Mara Jade and Seventh Sister breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Lord Vader. Just being around that girl was aggravating and unbalancing me." Mara Jade said.

"Indeed. You didn't need The Force to feel her ego just radiating all around you." Seventh Sister said.

"Agreed. A fine officer she was. She will serve as an even finer example to all!" Vader hissed before turning and walking away.


	2. New Arrivals

_**PRINCESS CONSORT  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Star Wars, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji Ikari and Leia Organa form a bond, while other members of NERV arrive in this universe.

RIP Carrie Fisher, December 27, 2016.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Alderaan, Royal Palace)

Shinji Ikari rested in his bed in the royal palace. He was staring up at the ceiling and just trying to come to grips with everything he had heard, learned and seen.

He was still injured, but his recovery was far greater than he had ever known before in Tokyo-3.

He was in a different universe, far from Tokyo-3 and far from the planet Earth he had once known. He was without his friends, his comrades at NERV, even his Evangelion or his S-DAT.

He was here, on a strange planet with technology and a lifestyle he did not understand.

Alien life forms, all kinds of monsters he had never known existed.

But what was more, is that he had landed in this place, during a very difficult time.

Since the end of the Clone Wars, the Galactic Empire had been making great headway in solidifying it's hold on EVERY corner of the universe. In a rather militant and fascist manner.

The people that Shinji had fallen in with were amongst those who opposed the tyrannical rule of the Empire and sought to bring about change.

There were some that argued that the democracy that had once been, had given rise to the Empire, and that if it were restored, it would ultimately lead to another tyrannical regime. While a new way needed to be found, the first step was to get rid of the regime at present.

However, Shinji wondered where he would fit into this new galaxy. Or universe. The problem was that he was a complete stranger to this world, and yet he had no idea what he was actually supposed to do in his own world.

He followed orders, but didn't understand why that was so important. There was so much he didn't know, and now, he had to start all over again.

He faintly touched the facial scar on the right side of his face, which was perhaps the one scar the doctors couldn't heal. The doctors were at a loss as to how it was still present.

To Shinji, it was a reminder of how much he had failed in his life. It was his first scar from his battle against the Third Angel, on the same day that he arrived in Tokyo-3.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't won that fight so much as activated Unit-01. From what he had heard, the Eva did the real fighting.

Shinji groaned as he felt just frustrated by himself and his failures.

Which was odd, since he had had no training, no idea that giant monsters existed, no idea that his father had spent years trying to perfect the Evangelion weapons.

No idea.

He didn't know.

So... how was that his fault?

Yet, he couldn't shake the unimaginable guilt of it all.

He was lost, yet again.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Yes?" he asked.

"Shinji? May I come in?" Leia said from behind the door.

"Uh, sure." Shinji called back.

The door slid open and Leia Organa entered the room, holding a datapad in her hand.

"Shinji. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good." he said as he sat up. "My injuries are healed. I don't know what that stuff was that you used but it works better than what I was used to."

"It's called bacta. Especially useful for all types of injuries. From what you said, the medical technology of your world doesn't sound very advanced." she said.

"Not really." he said as he touched absent-mindedly touched his scar.

Leia realized that it was something personal and let it go.

"So, my father has agreed to have you trained to help us fight against the Empire." Leia said.

"Oh? Who's going to train me?" Shinji asked.

"Well, because of your 'unique' situation, my father has reached out to someone named Ferus Olin. He used to be a Jedi before he left their Order, during the Clone Wars. He has since been covertly working for the Empire, and feeding us bits of information about their inner workings. But father thinks that he might be getting close to be suspected. Especially by Darth Vader."

Shinji had only heard bits and pieces of this Darth Vader, but he didn't sound like anything he was supposed to.

 _At least no one from my world will be forced to fight in another war_. He thought as he and Leia started down the hallway to meet Shinji's new teacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ord Mantell)

"Keep moving, people!" Han Solo shouted as he continued to fire at the Mantellian Savrips that were currently trying to rip them apart.

His first mate, the wookiee Chewbacca, fired at the Savrips as the purple-haired woman directed the three teenagers to run.

"Get to the ship!" Han shouted, pointing to the hanger across from them.

The group raced into the hanger and stopped when they saw the large, saucer-shaped ship.

"Space ships, alien monsters, laser weapons. What whacked out science fiction show did we wind up in?" Toji groaned in disbelief.

"Just get inside!" Misato shouted.

"Do we have a choice?" Rei asked.

The group boarded the ship, followed by Han and Chewbacca as they closed the ships door and raced to the cockpit.

The Savrips were pounding on the hull of the ship as Han and Chewie got the engines fired up and quickly took off, leaving some of the Savrips flung off the hull of their ship as they took off.

Once the ship was outside the atmosphere from Ord Mantell, Han finally took the time to question his new guests.

"Okay, look, sweetheart, I appreciate you and your friends dropping in on us and saving our lives from that Black Sun hit squad, and since me and Chewie saved you guys from those Savrips, I'd call us even. But I think some explanations are in orders." Han said to Misato.

"Yeah, they are. From you guys as well." Misato said.

"Names?" Han asked.

"Major Misato Katsuragi. Director of Operations for NERV." the purple-haired woman said.

"Rei Ayanami. First Child of NERV." the blue-haired, red-eyed albino girl said.

"Mari Illustrious Makinami. Fourth Child of NERV." the brown-haired, glasses-wearing girl said.

"Toji Suzuhara. I'm... not really with them." the track-suit wearing male teenager said.

"Right. I'm Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ , on which you guys are now guests."

"ARRGH!" the large, furry creature said.

"And this is my first mate, Chewbacca. He's a wookiee." Han said.

"I think we're gonna need a lot of explanations." Misato said.

While the adults talked, Toji, Rei and Mari were seated at a half-circle bench with a table.

"I don't understand what's going on here? Where are we?" Toji asked.

"I do not know. But it is obvious that the 12th Angel has somehow teleported us into a new universe. One that I do not recognize." Rei said.

"First Eva 01, then us. You think Shinji could..." Mari started to say.

"Perhaps. But we do not know where he is. Or who has found him." Rei said.

"Man. At least Kensuke isn't here. He'd be geeking out over all this tech stuff."

"Yes. Perhaps no one else will be dragged along with us." Rei said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

I know, it's a little short, as I've been working on so many projects and updates as of late.

But for May 4th, I couldn't help but update this. At least a little.

My problem is I've got a lot of updates, and even more ideas, but I need time to write them all down and whatnot. I guess I need focus more than anything else.

And I'm not going to write out this thing year for year, or follow Star Wars Rebel for this.

The next chapter will be about a four-year time skip, with Shinji and the others reunited and helping the Alliance. There will also be bits and pieces from the Star Wars movie Rogue One. So... look out for that.

And please, reviews and ideas are welcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMAKE! 

Tensions were high as the alien ships were poised over Tokyo-3.

"Do we have any idea who they are? Or where they come from?" Misato asked.

"No, but... what is that?" Ritsuko asked, looking over Maya's shoulder.

"It's some kind of warning... that's impossible!" Maya Ibuki gasped.

"What is?" Misato asked.

"We've... we've been invaded!"

"What do you..."

BOOM!

The Command Center gasped as several white armored troopers entered the large room, followed by a tall and menacing figure dressed all in black with a cape, black helmet and thick black armor.

"Where is your commander?" the dark armored figure asked.

"Who are you that you think you can... URK!" Gendo Ikari gasped as he was suddenly levitated off his 'throne' and brought down to his level.

"I am Darth Vader, supreme commander of the Galactic Empire. And this facility is now under our occupation and control." the dark man said.

"If you think I'm going to bow to you you mechanical monstrosity, you..."

SNAP!

"Such an annoying creature." Darth Vader said as Gendo's body fell to the ground. "Now... any other resistance?"

No one shook their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMAKE 2

"Any attempt made against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained." Gendo said. "This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it."

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant, next to the power of the Force." Darth Vader said.

"Don't try to frighten me with your sorcerers ways, Lord Vader." Gendo Ikari sneered at the tall, dark and mechanical man. "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not allowed you to conjure up the stolen data tapes. Or given you clairvoyance enough to locate the Rebel base...URK!"

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Vader said as he continued to Force Choke the man.

"Enough of this! Vader, release him!" Moff Tarkin said.

"As you wish." Vader said as he released the man, who gasped and growled at Vader. "And don't even think about it, Gendo."

Gendo growled as thoughts of killing Vader and taking his powers still resonated in his mind.


End file.
